


Kiss and Tell

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Case Fic, Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle changes the agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

.

He’d never thought that kissing Susan would be so much of a chore. It certainly hadn’t seemed like it would be when the squad had been making off-colour remarks about what a lucky bastard he was to get paid for doing it.

There was just something about the notion of Susan having to be paid to kiss him back that bothered him… well that and… no, he wasn’t going to think about _that_.

“Goodbye, darling.”

Susan stepped back from his embrace and waved as Bodie walked down the stairs from the front door to leave for his “job” at the ministry.

 

Bodie pulled his chair forward in the box and pretended to be interested in looking over the balcony at the crowd below, anything rather than look at Ray. It was almost time for that _thing_ he hadn’t been allowing himself to think about for a week now but that was always uppermost in his mind.

Susan shifted in her seat, touching his arm.

“Darling I’m just going to powder my nose.”

She rose to her feet and left the box. That left one empty seat in the process, the one between Bodie and Doyle.

“Ready?” Doyle murmured, barely moving his lips.

“As I’ll ever be” Bodie muttered under his breath before leaning quickly across the empty seat toward Doyle, bringing their lips into contact.

And then, without any sort of warning, Ray’s mouth opened under his and they were really kissing, not just faking it for the blackmailers who had been watching Bodie for days, but really kissing. Bodie’s hand ran down to the lapel of Doyle’s suit and pulled him in even tighter, an action entirely independent of his own will, before he actually realized what he was doing and jerked his head back. Bodie stared straight forward again before reaching for the theatre programme, pretending to read it, all too conscious of the erection pushing against his zip.

“Thought we agreed, no tongues,” Bodie hissed, remembering their arm punching, jokey conversation about just how to handle this.

“I changed my mind,” Doyle responded his voice cool and level “about a lot of things.”

He ran his hand quickly over Bodie’s erection, causing him to gasp.

“I just couldn’t miss the opportunity to find out if I might be able to change yours.”

 

.


End file.
